buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roxasofmalice/Buddyfight Meme of the Month (Akatsuki)
Hello there, I know I don’t talk much here anymore, but my name is Marie. I used to work on Wikia until life and bad friendships are making me a lot more anti-social. I want to try and talk more, or at least a bit. I feel useless a lot since I can never really help the people I truly can care for, so to make me have to be more social, I am introducing a Meme that I believe will be a WORLD PREMIERE to the buddyfight world. Akatsuki 'Explanation' Yes, Akatsuki, the little brother of Zanya and that kid who no one really remembers has a deck named after him. Its pretty simple to see and I find it funny to see how others have not seen it. According to the Wikia`s own rules of Archetypes, two Criteria must be fulfilled. Critieria 1 is to have “AT LEAST” Two monsters with the Same name So The OG Akatsuki and The better form. So we have our two Akatsukis, criteria 2 is a little more trickier. Criteria 2 is “There must be at least 1 support or anti-support card that specifically affects that archetype.” This is where a little loophole comes in. The card we are focusing on for Criteria 2 is Swordsman of the East, Zanya who has a particular ability. “If there is a card on your field with "Akatsuki" in its card name”. That wording is very…specific. It is a wording not seen in buddyfight. The closest thing I have that is similar is Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arakaze who targets in a sort of similar way. Arakaze`s wording is what considers it an archetype piece to Azi Dahaka, so in a similar vein due to the wording. Swordsman Zanya considers Akatsuki an archetype, making Akatsuki a full blown deck to build. 'The Archetype Trio' So now that we have basically explained how this is an actual deck, let’s look at the three cards and how they synergize. So starting with the best one first. Prince of East, Zanya & Akatsuki is a 5/1/1 size 1 that when he attacks can fetch you a Ninja or a Set Spell from your drop into your hand. The Ninja part is only usable with OG Akatsuki, and himself in the drop, so it’s okay, but the real meat is the Set Spell Retrieval. He can fetch back ANY Mission card from the drop when he attacks, and attack is the keyword, since Princes of the East is not locked to a OPT Or a named ability, so if you use some other cards right, you can get 2 Set spells back from your drop zone. So with Princes, we will have Set spells for days, so we need to find a way to speed up their Set spells faster to gain more effects. Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki is a 3/1/3 that when he links with an Adventurer, top decks your mission a soul face down. This ALSO Can be stacked multiple times and it speeds up the things that your deck is based on spamming. Instead of taking 2 turns to get 1 Set Spell off, how about 1 then get that same thing back and spam it next turn? The actually cool synergy between these 2 Akatsukis is pretty nice and if the idea is intentional, I have to applaud bushiroad for thinking that far ahead. So we got our supports and an idea on what we want to do, so how about that card that basically tricks the system. Swordsman of the East, Zanya is a Size 1 5/2/1 that is locked to Adventurers, that when you have a mission in drop, or an Akatsuki on the field, has Move. So..He is only here to say this deck is real. He does not synergize in ANYWAY to the other two, but he can be good defense since we run all Size 1`s and the fact that this deck DOES NOT RUN THAT MANY SHIELDS! If we are pushing the power of those Sets, we are pushing for them. A bunch of them gain a life anyway so OG Zanya is just a meatshield with good attacking power. Now that the trio is explained, lets run over obvious cards that make the deck obviously better. 'Akatsuki`s Dank Sidekicks' For sidekicks on Zanya and Akatsukis awesome meme-venture, Roaring Thunder Brave, Gao is needed in order to get more attacks of Prince Akatsuki and OG Akatsuki, as well as more pressure in general. Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia is to get any Set combo pieces you need as well as filtering unneeded Mission Cards combining with OG Zanya and Prince Akatsuki to have a Set in the drop to use their abilities with. Legendary Messiah, Tasuku to get you free gauge and life for spell usage, more durability, a nice free attack, and to keep a nice closed to open center attack pattern available and the new couple of Brave Companions, Baku & Kuguru to get ANY Adventurer you need if you are missing a piece. Our Item is always gonna be the amazing Magic Sword, Aether Storm, giving boost to our units to give the Zanya`s nice 6000 base to link and hit an Athora with and to give more pressure to Links and other attacks with our sets. So speaking of the second half of the deck 'The Guild Quests for Dank Loot' Since most of our resource gain is based on the Mission Sets, its imperative albeit kinda weird an unconventional, to just run a ton of the good ones, and even some of the uncommon eh ones because the deck can just speed soul into them. Four staple “Form A Party” in order to grab any adventurer you need once you get a Set down, ZA TEAMWORK Because since the Item Double Attacks and Your Gao Double Attacks and you want your Prince Akatsukis to Double Attack, you get the idea. Defeating Enemies for more hand draw, since it is a free Form activator plus Draw 2, and Rest at the Hot Springs since you need some recovery for your Adventurer Monsters in your drop zone. For “Eh” options, Aim for the Link is actually not half bad. While it has a longer time to get up and moving, since each set and shield gives you plus 1, then adding OG Akatsuki adding soul in, it goes a bit faster, plus card destruction is a pretty big deal with the menace that is The Soccer Shoes of Evil or Batzz since you can just cast your Sets and then have 1 left in soul, focus on dealing damage and use Akatsuki to shove the final soul in to kill Batzz. The new Aibo can help when your field doesn’t have a Gao to help chug through attacks. Your NOT TO USE Sets are simple. “Earning EXP” does nothing if you already unlocked the Double Attack Skill in your Skill Tree, and World End is an impact. Twin Tail Inbucus does nothing half your deck does faster so don’t use him either. For Shields, Since we get a bunch more life and gauge from Set Spells, use your choice of Shalsana or Glacious, A third option being Cassiade when your combo pieces do not fall into place, so you have lower resources. 'Final Notes' And that is the meme of the month, Akatsuki.A very interesting deck I have been testing and actually have gotten to work for the most part. For some highlights, I actually beat Thunder Empire and was able to go toe to toe with Prism Dragons massive walls for a lot longer then most other decks. The Resource Gain is so good!! If you try out this deck, please leave your additions in the comments below! Please make sure also to say if you enjoyed it or if it made you smile just a little bit. This is Marie, as she is just sitting in a dark corner hoping she can make the world at least a slightly better place. 'The Visual Look of what my Version of the deck if you want to see it' Category:Blog posts